


The rabbits of the hills

by UntilDawnTrash



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aggression, Bad Jokes, Bonding, F/F, Family Drama, Killing, Mercy Killing, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbits, Tags May Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntilDawnTrash/pseuds/UntilDawnTrash
Summary: Heather and her colony have lived by the tall fur's land for longer then she and her great grandmother have lived.But what happens when they start to ruin the land, getting closer and closer to the Warren?





	The rabbits of the hills

_The small rabbit shook a tiny bit, having been pushed by her mother. She looked back at the doe,her ears pinned down, lowering herself._

_The doe looked at her in disgust, pushing the young buck beside herself._

_The young kits eyes widened,  staring at her mother._

_"Your a disgrace,  Heather."_

_"Heather."_

_"HEATHER!"_

**"HEATHER!"**

Her eyes shot open, looking up at the buck.

"Heather, you need to talk to Patrica about your nightmares." The older buck sighed, frowning at his friend.

"Its fine, Oliver. I'm not a kit." She huffed, standing up.

"Well, c'mon the kits are playing and it's our turn to keep watch." Oliver stated, turning and leaving, the doe following him.

Her and Oliver were very different,  look wise. Oliver looked like a almost normal wild rabbit, though where most where white he had light brown. Heather, on the other hand, was a lighter colour, with no patterns. Her grand parents were from the rabbit-trap, but Oliver's entire family had always been wild.

"Are we the only ones on watch, or is someone else joining us?" She questioned.

"Amber will be with us." The buck replied, jumping out of the Warren.

Heather followed, though she was more careful, to keep the ring of the heather flower around her ear.

Amber smiled at her, then went back to her place. They all got in watch positions. Amber and Heather by a burrow entrance, Oliver by the shade- spot. It was rather uneventful,  like always, until they noticed a moving shape in the distance. 

That....

That looked like...

It looked like one of the tall furs things!


End file.
